Janembu
is the EX-Fusion of Kid Buu and Super Janemba. Personality Like both of his fusees, Janembu is pure evil and a wild rampaging monster who does not speak. However he combines Super Janemba's cunning evil nature with Kid Buu's unpredictability. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Fusions'' Janembu appears as a boss in Story Event: "Gather the Dragon Balls!". In order to reach 7F of the Timespace Rift to defeat Ultra Pinich to free Pinich, Wanta, and Paprika from the fusion which is under the control of Frieza and Cell, Tekka's Team decides to collect the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron. During their search they defeat Kid Buu to claim one of the Dragon Balls. Later they encounter Janemba and manage to defeat him, forcing him to transform into Super Janemba. Shortly afterwards Kid Buu appears and the two put on Metamo-Rings which they had somehow acquired and perform the Fusion Dance create their EX Fusion form Janembu. Janembu is soon joined by two Kid Buu clones and two Super Janemba clones who initiate a battle with Tekka's Team. However Tekka's Team ultimately manages to defeat Janembu and his team of fusee clones allowing them to claim the last two Dragon Balls. After defeating Great Ape Pinich and Celluza, Tekka's Team can help King Yemma by defeating and rounding up 6 villains who escape from Hell in Sub-Event: "A Hellish Undertaking" which includes both Kid Buu and Super Janemba. After all six are defeated and Tekka's Team return to King Yemma to complete the sub-event, Kid Buu and Super Janemba become scoutable thus allowing Tekka's Team to recruit them by KOing them with a Zenkai Attack. After being recruited, Kid Buu and Super Janemba can fuse after Tekka's Team has beaten all seven daily tournaments and both fusee have reached Level 60. Once these requirements are met it costs 50 Yellow Energy for them to perform EX Fusion, though subsequent EX-Fusions can be performed free of cost. Power Janembu is a G-Rank EX-Fusion which is the highest character rank in Dragon Ball Fusions making him stronger than S, A, B, and C-Rank characters. This puts his strength on par with some of the strongest characters such as Goku in his Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, Whis, Vados, Beerus, and Champa. Additionally the destructive evil natures of both Super Janemba and Kid Buu complement each other giving their fusion strong affinity. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Candy Beam' - Kid Buu's signature technique which Janembu can use to turn enemies into candy. One of Janembu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Fake Shot' - A technique where Janembu thrusts his leg through the ground then has his foot erupt from the ground to kick the opponent. Named in Dragon Ball Fusions where it is acquired from Kid Buu. **'Trick Shot' - A stronger version of Fake Shot which can be learned as a Special Move acquired from Kid Buu which Janembu can use in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Mystic Shot' - An even stronger version of Fake Shot that is stronger than Trick Shot acquired from Kid Buu which Janembu can use in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Assault Rain' - An energy barrage technique originally used by Super Buu. Acquired from Kid Buu it appears as on of Janembu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Galaxy Assault Rain' - The strongest version of Assault Rain acquired from Kid Buu it appears as on of Janembu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Lightning Shower Rain' - One of Super Janemba's techniques which Janembu can use in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. One of Janembu's Special Moves acquired from Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Mimicry' - The ability to mimic any technique after seeing it performed once. Acquired from Super Janemba and used by Janembu as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Cloning' - Janenbu is capable of creating clones of Kid Buu and Super Janemba to aid him. **'Mystic Copy' - A variation of cloning where the user makes a clone of an enemy to counter their attacks. Originally used by Janemba in his first form it is acquired from Super Janemba and used by Janembu as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super Mystic Copy' - A stronger version of Mystic Copy acquired from Super Janemba and used by Janembu as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Hyper Mystic Copy' - The strongest version of Mystic Copy acquired from Super Janemba and used by Janembu as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Angry Rush EX' - A rush technique that appears as on of Janembu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Regeneration' - Janembu is capable of healing himself of damage. A Special Move acquired from Kid Buu and used by Janembu in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'EX Regeneration' - Recovers a medium amount of HP at the start of each turn. A passive Skill acquired from both fusee used by Janembu in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Regeneration' - A stronger form of Regeneration acquired from Kid Buu that allows Janembu to regenerate his arm to restore HP. One of Janembu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Perfect Regeneration' - An even stronger form of Regeneration acquired from Kid Buu that allows Janembu to regenerate his arm to restore even more HP than Super Regeneration. *'Barrier EX' - Janembu can create a barrier that may prevent a Ki Blast Special Move from hitting him. This technique is a Special Skill in Dragon Ball Fusions that requires no ki but can only be activate once per battle. *'Mad Warrior' - As his HP goes down his attacks do more damage. A passive Skill acquired from both fusee used by Janembu in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Gallery Site Navigation es:Janemboo Category:Demons Category:Majin Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Mute villains Category:Villains